Unforgettable
by charmedlily
Summary: One of the Avengers gets diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, this is the story of how everyone else deals with the fact that one of their own is gone.
1. Chapter 1: Thor

A/N: I want to thank both of my betas **alone on the water** for helping me with the flow of the story and **Little Miss Thalia Grace** for helping me with my grammar. Thank you both so much! - Charmedlily

* * *

IT IS WITH GREAT SADNESS THAT I BID THEE FAREWELL. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE IN VALHALLA INJOYING THE FINE MEAD. I SHALL TELL OF YOUR BRAVERY TO EVERYONE, SO THEY MAY KNOW HOW BRAVE A MIDGUARDIAN CAN BE. I WILL ALWAYS BE GREATFUL THAT YOU CALLED ME FRIEND AND GAVE ME A HOME HERE ON MIDGUARD. ONE DAY WHEN WE ARE ALL GATHERED TOGETHER IN VALHALLA YOU MUST TELL ME OF YOUR BATTLE WITH THIS CANCER, IF IT COULD DEFEAT YOU THEN I HOPE THAT IT NEVER COMES NEAR MY JANE, FOR I COULD NOT BARE TO LOSE HER THE WAY WE LOST YOU. SO LONG MIGHTY WARRIOR, MAY WE MEET AGAIN.

-THOR


	2. Chapter 2: Jane

I know that I didn't know you all that well, but it feels like I did. Thor always spoke of you and his other comrades in arms in such fond tones that I feel that we would have gotten on fabulously. I don't even know why you wanted all of us to do this, but I don't know what you want me to say here, except that you will be missed greatly and that the world is a darker place without you in it.

-Jane


	3. Chapter 3: Phil

You always were a pain in my neck, but you were my pain in the neck. Now that you're gone who is going to bug me? Clint? No, even though he'll try, he won't replace you as my personal nagger. I don't know what else you want me to say here, your instructions say that we; meaning everyone but Steve, aren't allowed to use your name in our notes, but without you name, how can we truly say goodbye to you? I guess we don't we'll just say farewell.

-Phil


	4. Chapter 4: Nick Fury

You are going to have a lot of people angry with me, but then you always did delight in making my life miserable. I still can't believe that I didn't know what was going to happen to you until two days ago, when you came into my office and swore me to secrecy, then proceeded to tell me about your illness and handed over all of your requirements for your funeral. I should have never agreed to that, but they do always say hindsight is 20/20, now I just got to watch my back even more closely in case one of my former super spies decides to take my silence on your illness out of my hide. I won't miss you at all.

-Fury


	5. Chapter 5: Natasha

Some master spy I am that I didn't even know that this was happening until it was over and I kind of hate you for that, yet at the same time I can't find myself to stay mad at you. It's funny how we all expected it to be anyone but you who would die first, yet you were the most human of us all. I don't know what else to say except thank you, thank you for giving me a family and a home when I never thought or expected to find one at all. We will all miss you.

-Natasha


	6. Chapter 6: Clint

A/N: There is slight vulgar language in this chapter, if this offends you in anyway please do not read it! - Charmedlily

* * *

You god dammed fucker; I can't believe that you didn't tell us that you were going to die on us! Then again, I can see why you didn't tell us, you probably thought that if we knew you would have been benched and we would have treated you like you were made out of glass and would break at the littlest thing and you were most likely right, but you still should have told us you bastard. Fuck it, I hope that where ever you are you know that we will never be the same without you, you gave us all a home and now that home is short one very important person and it's no longer a place to go home to at least for me it isn't. I'm going to miss you, you bastard.

-Clint


	7. Chapter 7: Pepper

Everything is to quiet now that he's gone, it's like the light and sound went out of the world when he died; yet before he died, I could swear that he was never happier than he was in that last year. People always say that you don't know what you had until it's gone, but that is so not true; we knew what we had we just didn't know that it was going to end so soon. When I got the phone call that they found his body I half expected them to tell me that he died in the line of duty, but no they told me that it was cancer. I still can't believe that after everything cancer took him away from us, not a bullet or a Doom Bot but CANCER, and the worst part of it is that he never told us that he was sick. I never even pictured losing him this way, I'd always thought that he would have out lived us all, so maybe that's why he never said anything; all I know is that I never told him about our news, mine and Happy's I mean and I know that now is a really bad time to announce it but I'm pregnant and I'm thinking of naming the baby after him, like use his first name as a middle name or something. God, why is this so hard? I just hope that all the pieces that he left behind can be fixed.

I'll miss you and love you forever,

-Pepper


	8. Chapter 8: Bruce

I hate that your life ended this way and not in a blaze of glory, you were the first one that wasn't afraid of the other guy. You were impossible but we all loved you anyway, now you're gone and there's an empty chair at our table and at our movie nights; you helped make this a family. I never thought I would have found myself a home, especially after the other guy showed up, but you proved me wrong. Why didn't you tell me? I might have been able to help you before it was too late, now we have to live on without you and that just doesn't seem right; there's a hole and no one can fill it. After the funeral I'm going back to Calcutta, there's nothing here for me now with you gone, the glue that held us together is gone.

So long, I'll miss you forever.

-Bruce


	9. Chapter 9: Tony

It's always going to surprise me that it was such an unforeseen thing that ended the great Avengers, I mean we survived Loki, Ultron, Doctor Doom and so many more villains that I half expected one of us to die in the line of fire not by an inoperable tumor in the brain. I always thought that out of everyone I would have been the last to go, but even I the futurist didn't see this one coming, who would? When you're out there battling Doom Bots every other day, or it at least feels that way anyway! You don't expect to lose one of your own to something so unexpected. As I sit here typing this I still can't believe that it's been over two years since the Avengers first started, it feels like we have been doing this forever. I for one never expected to find myself a family this late in my life; much less a family full of misfits that somehow managed to fit together and functioned. We all brought different skill sets to the field. Steve is our leader and tactician. Clint is our sharp shooter and lookout. Natasha is our spy and assassin. Thor is Thor and is one of our hard hitters. Bruce is the Hulk and sometimes science nerd, and then there's me Tony Stark aka Iron Man who is also the inventor/co-leader of our little ragtag group. I can tell you one thing though, that last year when we were all together was a blast and I will never regret any of it even if the world is now a darker place without me in it. Well my time is up, I'll miss you all.

-Tony

P.S. Steve, I'm so sorry I never told you I love you.


	10. Chapter 10: James 'Rhodey' Rhodes

Well, at least this time you didn't destroy anything while you were dying. I noticed that you gave everything (except for the company) to Steve, not that it'll do any good; the man is heartbroken and no amount of money or buildings is going to change that. I'm gonna miss you man, the world is definitely darker and quieter with you gone. So I guess this is our final goodbye, and I don't know how to say that to you, so I'm not going to say goodbye, I'm gonna say so long and I'll see you again and even if you don't believe in heaven, I know I'll see you up there.

-Rhodey


	11. Chapter 11: JARVIS

I don't know why you would have me do this, type this up for someone else to read at your funeral, but you always did call me your greatest creation, so I guess you just wanted to give me a chance to say goodbye to you if not in 'person', then in the form I knew how, so thank you for giving me this chance to 'say' goodbye, sir. I'll miss you for as long as I run this tower, and yes I promise that now that you're gone I won't go all 'skynet' on everyone else. Goodbye Sir.

-JARVIS


	12. Chapter 12: James 'Bucky' Barnes

A/N: Some slight language and threats of violence!

* * *

Next time I see you man, my fist is hitting your face so hard that you'll be black and blue for two weeks. You left my best friend down here heartbroken, so if I remember correctly I'll owe you at least that, and yes, this counts as you hurting him because you're gone and he's never going to be the same without you. Even though I kind of hate you for breaking my best friend's heart, I can't be mad at you because you loved him with all of your heart, so thank you for loving him and showing him that he didn't have to give up the past and that he just had to look at the future as a new life. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you gave him that new life. Now I'm going to have to try to give him something else to live for, because he'll do something stupid in order to join you up there sooner and I know that you wouldn't want that, you'd want him to find some dame and settle down and have lots of kids, but I don't think that'll happen; I'll keep him here for as long as possible because he's needed right now, but as soon as he's not I'm not going to stop him. So goodbye you bastard and don't get too comfortable, because once Steve's gone, I'll be up there to kick your ass.

-Bucky


	13. Chapter 13: Steve

As I stand here over your grave, I somehow still can't believe that you are dead. Yet there it is your grave marker with your name on it:

_Here Lies _

_Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark_

_AKA Iron Man_

_A Friend, a Teammate and an Inventor_

I don't know what to do here, I've out lived almost everyone, yet I've never been to a funeral before, much less to a funeral for a friend/teammate. I brought you flowers, though something tells me you would have preferred coffee grinds. I'm still not used to talking about you in the past tense, I probably will never get used to it. I still can't believe that none of us noticed, but you were always good at hiding things. I still can't figure out why you didn't tell me. I've run all of the scenarios in my head and can only guess that if you told me, I would have thought you a liability. Why did you do this then? Why did you allow me to fall in love with you? Why did you have to die? Why did you leave me with everything? Why did you leave me here with all of these unanswered questions? My god Tony, Why? Why did it have to be you? I never even told you that I loved you Tony. So here is my confession over your grave, I LOVE YOU! I love you and I'll miss you for the rest of my life.

-Steve


End file.
